


The TRUE Story Of Frerard

by prettyODDte3n



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyODDte3n/pseuds/prettyODDte3n
Summary: The truth of what happened between My Chemical Romance's front-man (Gerard Way) and their rhythm guitarist (Frank Iero.) Full details inside.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The TRUE Story Of Frerard

It all started in 2004,  
My Chemical Romance had just finished one of their concerts, and before they got in the van to go to the next city. Gerard way, lead singer, and Frank Iero, rhythm guitarist, had stayed behind a few minutes, telling Ray Toro, and Mikey Way to go on ahead. Frank wanted to talk with Gerard, and funnily enough Gerard needed to talk to Frank. But, sadly there was no talking because they went kiss kiss.  
The End. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun jsjsj but follow me on twitter or your homophobic 


End file.
